


All铁-Four or five moments

by Loki_LOKIIIIII



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_LOKIIIIII/pseuds/Loki_LOKIIIIII
Summary: 注：all铁,小甜饼，旅行中虫铁（蝴蝶园），盾铁（玫瑰园），冬铁（蜜蜂园）目前只有三对。。有机会会再写多2对
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. 虫铁-蝴蝶园

＂Mr. Stark，我们接下来去蝴蝶园，好吗？＂

Peter Parker用着小狗般闪闪发亮的双眼直视着他的Mr. Stark，仿佛若他不使用这一种方法撒娇， Tony Stark便不会按照他的请求，陪他一起到蝴蝶园参观。

＂蝴蝶园kid，你什么时候开始喜欢上蝴蝶的？＂

亿万富翁脱下墨镜，看着比自己自己小上几十岁的小男友。

＂刚刚！Mr. Stark，难道你不觉得蝴蝶五颜六色的，很可爱吗？＂

如果可以，Tony还真想将眼前这不断兴奋解释着蝴蝶的可爱以及美丽之处的男孩绑起来，让他体验看着自己的恋人发泄欲望，却不能做任何事情，只能坐在那看着，那种禁欲般的痛苦。

＇难道我不可爱吗？＇

钢铁侠静静地看着Peter Parker，任由他涛涛大论着。心里默数着时间，男孩发现他不满的时间。

一份一秒地过去，男孩还在细说着蝴蝶的一切，比如，它们的种类什么的。

Tony Stark翻了白眼，打着哈欠。正当他想要将蜘蛛侠留在原地，自己离开之际，Peter发话了。

＂当然，最重要的一点是看看Mr. Stark有多么可爱，就算是受人喜爱的蝴蝶都不能胜过Mr. Stark万分可爱之一。＂

被点名的超级英雄露出微笑，决定原谅这小伙子。

＂Kid，你调情的方式快要比老冰棍的还要老土了。＂


	2. 盾铁-玫瑰园

队长放下手上的外套，向钢铁侠发出邀请。虽然4倍血清让他不畏惧冷天，但外套仍然是个必须品。

他必须确保恋人不会被感冒病菌侵犯。

＂Tony，去玫瑰园吧，我们。＂

Tony将视线从Stark科技平板电脑移开，转到年龄已破一百，心智却仍然处于青少年时期的恋人身上。

＂你？我？玫瑰园？老冰棍你怎么了? 什么时候开始变得那么浪漫了？”

好吧，Tony Stark绝对不会承认其实自己被那老冰棍写着‘Tony..... 我们去吧’的眼神打动了。

\-----

“所以，我们干嘛要在这里和其他人挤啊。。。”

不喜欢和其他人，尤其是陌生人，挤在一个说大不大说小不小的空间里，而且。。

太多人看着他的队长了！

Steve Rogers是他的，是他的男朋友，只有他能看，只有他能碰，谁都别想和他抢。

Tony的想法几乎都被他写在脸上，这让美国队长在3那么不去注意呢？

“Tony.. 你不喜欢吗？”

他小心翼翼的问，就像是那Brookly的16岁小男孩，只是默默注视着爱人,没办法在大众面前牵起他的手,无法在世人面前宣告钢铁侠就是他的男友。

"没有,只是想为你把整间玫瑰园包下而已。"

好吧,无论是钢铁侠还是美国队长都是独占欲满满的人类。


	3. 冬铁-蜜蜂园

因为几个看起来超级凶狠，超级厉害，但却童心十足的超级英雄们不断的吵着要到蜜蜂园的迷宫玩，Tony Stark不得不放弃让自己好好呆在酒店休息放松的企划。

好吧，虽然他也不怎么喜欢那间酒店，嗯，没有AI的痛苦没人能理解。

＂走吧，Stark，听神盾局特工说那地方的迷宫很暗，虽然那是他说那是他小时候的记忆了。。。＂

Bucky的语气渐渐变得不确定。这并不是亿万富翁第一次听见这老冰棍用这种语气说话，但这至少比他用那种＇我要把你杀死＇的语气说话好一些。

＂什么？连你也这样。＂

还不等Bucky开口，Tony・我不吐槽我就会死掉・Stark再度开口。

＂冬日战士难道变成夏日战士了吗？＂

但被吐槽的对象只是以一脸＇我不赞同你的话，也不喜欢那句话＇的样子看着他。

看不下去的钢铁侠只好向他道歉，但并不是满怀歉意的道歉，而是敷衍带过的一句＇对不起＇。

不过，Bucky的心情却变好了。嗯，就连Tony Stark都不明白这其中的变化。

＂不是要去迷宫玩吗？不带路？＂

Tony看着走在自己前面的恋人，嘴角不禁上扬。谁能想到一个在二战时期失踪的人会在21世纪被找到呢？谁会想到一个被九头蛇洗脑的战士还能会到朋友的怀抱呢？

又有谁会想到一个正在适应新生活的上白岁老冰棍会和花花公子Tony Stark在一起呢？

\-----

＂不如我们在家养蜂吧，Stark。这样的话我们就有无限的蜂蜜。＂

＂有无限蜂蜜又会怎么样啊？＂

＂那你的睡眠会有所改善。。。＂

＂你这是在关心我吗，Buck？＂


End file.
